endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquarium
The Aquarium, located in Japan, is the workplace for Hayako Sakurai, found in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. The featured animals can be changed frequently by the player character. It is recommended that the player change the animals frequently so as to not bore the visitors. The Player can ask Hayako in the Staff Room what the visitors currently want to see to attain the best visitor numbers. The Aquarium is world-famous for its main attraction, the enormous acrylic tank that can even contain a Blue Whale. The aquarium consists of three main areas: the Main Tank, the Marine Life Annex, and the Small World Gallery. During the quest "Save the Aquarium" visitors come in the aquarium. These people though are holographic and they disappear when you walk through them. All species in the Marine Encyclopedia can be displayed here, aside from Legendary Creatures. The player can interact with animals being displayed in the exhibits. Overview Main Tank This is a huge tank that can contain any animal that the player has discovered and added to their Marine Encyclopedia. It can house animals of three size classes - small, medium and large - but there is a limit to the number of animals that can be displayed at any time. The Large size class is generally made up of large whales, the Medium contains dolphins, sharks, turtles, rays and large fish, and the Small one is made up of small miscellaneous animals like reef fish and jellyfish. The player may dive in the tank and interact with the animals, albeit to a limited degree compared to in the wild; they cannot give creatures food, nor make usage of the Underwater Pen or Multisensor. They can, however, make use of the Camera, allowing them to more easily take pictures of particularly rare animals. In addition, if the player chooses to place a dangerous creature in the tank, then they can dive alongside them without a care, akin to the first Endless Ocean game. They can also sit on the bench and watch the animals swim endlessly in the tank's depths. Small World Gallery This room has many small tanks where animals in Zoom Mode can be put on display. There is one tank for every habitat the player encounters. Because the Aquarium is introduced very early in the game's storyline, many tanks, such as the freshwater and deep sea ones, cannot be curated until much later in the game, after the player has unlocked areas of such habitats. Unlike the Main Tank, all animals are of a fixed size class and only four can be placed at a time. Marine Life Annex This area is where aquatic animals that can go onto land are displayed - seals, penguins, crocodiles and the like. It consists of a sandy shore next to a medium-sized tank. However, with the exception of Sea Otters, the animals never enter said tank, instead staying on land. As with the Small World Gallery, the creatures are all of one fixed size class and only four animals can be displayed at any time. Staff Room A small room where the player may consult Hayako about various issues. It is highly recommended that the player visit her frequently, as she is the only way to get information on visitor numbers, the kind of animals the visitors want to see, and visitor feedback. This is important, especially for the "Save the Aquarium" mission in which one million visitors must be attained. It is also the only place where the player can receive payment for their curating duties. In-Game Description "Located a mere 15 minutes from the nearest train station, this aquarium complex is one of the largest in the world. Its centerpiece is a missive acrylic tank large enough to house whales. You can see everything here, from the very smallest sea creatures to huge marine mammals." Notes * An Aquarium like this would not be feasible in real life practice, as we still have not learned how to keep Baleen Whales in captivity and many animals, such as the Narwhal, often die when placed in captivity. Several others, like the Orca, experience problems such as a collapsed dorsal fin. The Aquarium also permits the player to keep animals of various different habitats and ecosystems in the same exhibit and even lets them house saltwater and freshwater animals together. Predatory animals never attack other animals in the Aquarium - penguins can even coexist peacefully with Leopard Seals in the Marine Life Annex. Deepwater animals also cannot be (easily) kept in captivity in real life, because their fragile bodies are damaged by lower water pressures. An exception to this, technically, would be the SEA Aquarium in Singapore, which houses live nautili in tanks about as large as the ones found in Endless Ocean 2. * Although large species of whale may be kept in the Main Tank, the Aquarium specimens are much smaller than the ones in the wild. P9930395.JPG P9890243.JPG DSC00084.JPG P9830464.JPG P9840577.JPG P9860372.JPG DSC06403.JPG P9900320.JPG P9950850.JPG P3260235.JPG P9950751.JPG 20160212232222-01.jpeg P9950209.JPG P3260334.JPG P9920048.JPG P1270296.JPG P7172032.JPG P9940948.JPG P9830851.JPG P9830856.JPG P9860202.jpg P9910853.jpg P9910856.jpg P9920246.jpg P9920248 (1).JPG P9920271.jpg P9920268.jpg P1290655.jpg P9860380.JPG P9860383.JPG PC280288.JPG Category:Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Locations in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World